After the Fight, What Am I to You?
by Head Girl of 2007-08
Summary: The Second War is over. Everything is great, but why is one teen so different? HBP spoiler. Oneshot.


This is my first fic. so be nice to me, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not the people, not the places, not the song, and not even the computer I used to write this on! If I did own this computer, it would be much better! ;)

* * *

After the Fight, What Am I to You?

* * *

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

"I'm sorry, then. I was hoping all that attention would hide it."

"But…I only what your attention."

"Me? Yeah right!"

"It's true. Why have you been avoiding me?"

"No reason."

"You're scared of me too, aren't you?"

"No, no, no, I could never be afraid of you."

"Then, can we go and talk?"

"We are talking."

"But, I don't want people to hear us."

"When has that ever mattered to you?"

"Okay you win, it's just…."

"What? 'It's just' what?"

"I want to be alone with you. I haven't been around you in awhile, let alone when it was just you and me."

"What! I have been sitting by you for most of the week!"

"That may be true, but you're never really there. You are always…I don't know…in a world of your own."

"Don't be stupid!"

"Okay, now, I'm stupid. Owl me when you'll talk, okay. Bye for now, I guess."

"Wait, I'm sorry; you're right."

"I knew it! So, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing; you would understand."

"Tell me, please. You're always there for me, now it's my turn to be here for you."

"Okay, but can we go to the lake and talk?"

"Of course! Come on."

* * *

"Okay, tell me what's wrong."

"It's really stupid, but I'll try. During the fight, I was able to look around and I saw everyone fighting, ya know? Well, after awhile, everyone stopped and watched the main event! All, I could do was stand there and watch! I couldn't help anyone, people were dying around me. Then, I thought that if Dumbledore was alive, everything would be better, but I realized it was partly my fault that he was died!"

"No, no, no, no! He knew about Malfoy! It was his fault! It was his thoughts of see the good in people! You are not to blame!"

"I guess. Well, anyways, there was a scream, a flash of light, crying, and more…more screaming. I could feel the light pass over my body, and it was over. I wish I could have done more."

"But you did."

"No, all I did was became a bother."

"You're wrong; you we're there for me."

"That isn't much."

"It's enough for me."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better."

"No, it's true, please believe me."

"I can't believe anyone."

"There you go again!"

"What are you on about!"

"The war is over, and here you are crying about how you can't trust anyone! You're being stupid!"

"I guess you are right. I'll take my stupid ways and leave now. Thanks for listening."

"Wait, don't go! I'm sorry. You know you can trust me, you know that, right?"

"Yea, I do. I hope you know that 'anyone' doesn't mean you."

"So, then, what am I to you?"

"You sound like a song!"

"What?"

"It's a song called 'What Am I to You?' by Norah Jones. I like that song."

"I'll be sure to remember that. But seriously, 'what am I to you?'"

"Everything."

"Pardon? I didn't hear you. What am I to you?"

"'Tell me darlin' true  
To me you are the sea  
Vast as you can be  
And deep the shade of blue  
When you're feelin' low  
Oh, to whom else do you go?  
See, I'd cry if you hurt  
I'd give you my last shirt  
Because I love you so  
Now if my sky should fall  
Would you even call?  
I've opened up my heart  
I never want to part  
I'm givin' you the ball  
When I look in your eyes  
I can feel the butterflies  
I'll love you when you're blue  
But tell me darlin' true  
What am I to you?  
Now if my sky should fall  
Would you even call?  
I've opened up my heart  
I never wanna part  
I'm givin' you the ball  
When I look in your eyes  
I can feel the butterflies  
Could you find a love in me?  
Would you carve me in a tree?  
Don't fill my heart with lies  
I will love you when you're blue  
But tell me darlin' true  
What am I to you?' To me you are…everything."

"Really, so to tell me this you had to break out in song?"

"You should be happy that you're around to hear me sing in my horrid voice."

"You know I am, and your voice isn't horrid!"

"Liar, liar, pant on fire! Hang you from a telephone wire!"

"So childish, aren't we?"

"Shove it!"

"Okay, okay!"

"So, what am I to you?"

"You are nothing, but everything at the same time."

"Oh, ho, ho! Good, but really fake, reply!"

"It's not fake, it's true! Believe me!"

"Okay, but why should I?"

"Oi, is it that hard for you to believe me? Your BEST friend!"

"Yes, at times."

"Okay, fine. Would I lie to you about something like this? Would I be out here if it weren't true? Would I have looked for you if it weren't true? And did I fail to mention: I'm your BEST friend!"

"Okay, I believe you. Can we go inside? It looks like rain."

"Sure, anything for my luv."

"Oh, shut up, Harry James Potter! Or should I say HAROLD James Potter?"

"Please, don't call me!"

"But Harry is the short form of Harold, or so I've heard."

"Still, it's not my name! It's not me!"

"Okay, Harry, but you have to promise to tell me you love me in front of everyone!"

"Okay, I will. But for now, let's get inside, and in a hurry! It started to rain, Hermione."

"Let's go, then."

The End

* * *

If you didn't know, it was Harry, Hermione, Harry, Hermione the whole way. I hope someone out there knew what song Hermione sang to Harry. I thought a one-shot would be the easiest thing to write for a first fic. Maybe I was wrong.

Head Girl of 2003-04


End file.
